After Party!
by nomomi
Summary: (During Secret Ending 2, but before Saeyoung's proposal) Saeran agrees to give a Saeyoung another chance, and lives with him. Fluff on their daily lives, until the RFA discovers "truth" about MC. Will have MC x Other RFA members.


**A/N:** Dear readers, I'll be using a dialogue format for this fanfiction. Hihi.

This was supposed to be a headcannon, but I decided to post it here...because my tumblr is pretty messy hahaha. Hope you enjoy this.

Setting: During Secret Ending Episode 7, before Saeyoung proposes to MC

(Basically, how MC got close to Saeran, le furture brother-in-law lololol)

 **Chapter 1: Photos and Cakes**

MC's first visit to Saeran.

MC just entered the living room.

Saeran: Well here's the gullible bitch (smug)  
Saeyoung: Saeran, language please?  
Saeran: Tch  
MC: It's alright Saeyoung. (Smiles)

MC: How are you, Saeran? (As she approached him, and sat beside him in the couch.)  
Saeran: (bad mouthing MC, as he moved away from her and faced the opposite direction.)  
MC: Hihi, so cute. (Chuckling)  
Saeran: HAAA?! (Angry, so he looked back at her, and decided to spite her more)

Saeran: Listen, bitc-  
MC: Aww, you're cuter now than when I first saw you~ Wait! (She said, as she grinned, her eyes fixed on her cellphone.)  
Saeran: When I tried to kidnap you? Hah, you were pretty scared then. You kept shouting and calling Saeyoung for help. I want to strangle you and send photos of you to torture Saeyoung.

Saeyoung: Oi! (Saeyoung warned, but went back to opening the plastic bags brought by MC)  
MC: hahaha! (Rubs saeran's hair)  
MC: Well thanks for reminding me that.

I'll show Saeyoung your picture (MC places her phone in front of Saeran, with a picture flashing on the screen)

Saeran: (Checking what it was: it was a picture of a black haired smiling) (Yes, it was the picture that Unknown sent during Day 1 Prologue)  
Saeran: (Flustered) WHA-HOW-YOU!

MC: This is definitely you, right? Look at how you smile here. (MC teasingly said)  
Saeyoung: hey let me see let me see  
MC: (Evades 707, locks her phone, and sticks her tongue out) NO!  
Saeran: Y-YOU! Don't you dare show him that. I'm gonna kill you

MC: Nice to meet you hihi, let's get along as well (Smirks)

Saeyoung: Are you two cheating on me? (Says playfully+

MC: maybe haha (But hugs Saeyoung afterwards)

Saeyoung: No, you deserve punishment! (Saeyoung kisses her on her cheeks)

Saeyoung: Hmmm not enough- (Then kisses her forehead, nose, cheeks)

Saeyoung: Ahhh It's like I'm punishing myself rather than you! (Still hugging MC+

Saeran: tch stupid saeyoung, stupid girl

MC: (laughs) let's eat what I brought! (Pulling herself away from Saeyoung)

Saeyoung: I want to see the picture (pouts)

MC: Nope. It'll be Saeran and mine's secret. If you hack my phone, I won't show you my childhood pictures...by the way, it's printed, so hacking won't help you (winks at Saeyoung)

7: why torture me like this MC~~

Saeran: I'll delete that photo...just you wait bitch

MC: I have pritned copies though (smirks back at Saeran)

Saeran: you bitch!

MC: You're welcome, Saeran. Oh I brought cakes by the way. (Points at the bags places atop the table)

Saeran: What are those? (His focus suddenly shifted to the plastic bags, curious of its contents)

MC: (Opened the bags and brought out its contents)

MC: Cakes! I brought slices of cakes from the newly opened bakery in downtown. Try some (She opened the boxes and offered it to Saeran.

Saeran: (Hesitated at first, but took the white cake with strawberry slices overflowing atop.)

Saeran: (Grabbed the cake using his hand, frosting splattering on his hand and ti the ground.)

Saeran: (Smelled the cake first, frosting sticking on his nose. Then, he took a big bite of it.)

Saeran: T-This is like the ice cream-(munched the remaining part, and licked the cream left on his hand.)

MC: (whispers to Saeyoung) I remembered you telling me that Saeran liked ice cream...so maybe, he also likes sweets like cakes? (Smiling at Saeyoung) Aww~ Doesn't he look like a cute kid?

Saeyoung: Thank you, MC, really. (Saeyoung reaches for her hand. MC jolted a bit, then both stared at Saeran, who was inspecting the cake intently, oblivious that the two are watching him.

Saeyoung: Then let's eat as wellz I'll get some Dr Pepper and forks.

MC: I'll help you.

Saeyoung: No need, let me do it. (Goes to the kitchen.)

MC: (Approaches Saeran) How does it taste?

Saeran: mmm-hmm. (He was busy eating that he just ignored MC.)

MC: You have icing in you face now, let me wipe it.

Saeran: (Grabs her hand tight) D-Don't touch me! (A piece of cake falls to the ground.)

MC: (MC slowly puts her hand on Saeran's hand, gently touching it. It felt like assuring him that she won't harm him.)

Saeran: (Slowly, Saeran frees MC's hand and murmurs) S-sorry.

MC: Huh? What did you say? (As she wiped off the icing on his face)

Saeran: I-I-I said bitch get your hands off me (as he started eating again)

Saeyoung: You're cheating with Saeran again, MC! (Jokingly)

MC: (suddenly hugs saeran) You were cheating with Elizabeth the 3rd as well!

Saeyoung: No! Elly...Elly is just my ex! I have no feelings for her

MC: (Releases Saeran, and grabs all the cans of Dr pepper from Saeyoung).

MC: No Dr. Pepper for you!

Searan: (stunnedby what MC just did, but resumed to eating cakes afterwards.)

 **A/N: Hope to hear reviews from anyone hahaha. MC's background related plot next chapter.**


End file.
